1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a tractor-mounted loader comprised of a tractor, as an example of the work vehicle, equipped with an implement such as a front loader detachably attached to a front portion of the tractor. It is understood, however, that the invention is not limited thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a tractor-mounted loader comprised of a tractor with a front loader detachably attached to a front portion thereof (see Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 10-280465).
The front loader includes a pair of, right and left booms, and a bucket attached to front ends of the right and left booms. A rear end of the right/left booms is pivotally connected to a corresponding side frame which in turn is detachably attached to a main frame mounted on the tractor.
The front loader further includes stands for supporting the booms with the bucket placed on the ground surface when the front loader is dismounted from the tractor.
Such stands are provided in a pair, right and left in correspondence with the pair of right and left booms. And, a front end of each stand is pivoted to the boom, so that as the stand is vertically pivoted about this pivot portion, the stand can be switched over between a use position in which the stand projects downwardly from the boom to contact the ground surface for supporting this boom and a non-use position in which the stand extends along the boom.
With the conventional tractor-mounted loader described above, each right/left stand is independently and separately attached to the boom corresponding thereto. Hence, when the front loader is mounted or dismounted, these stands need to be operated independently of each other. And, for lifting up/down each stand, an operator would need to go to the right/left outer side of the left boom (i.e. the left side of the vehicle) and also to the right/left outer side of the right arm (i.e. the right side of the vehicle). This was troublesome.